


Rocket-Shaped Cookies

by Curtashiism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a grumpy bear, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Curtis is a dork, Fluff, M/M, Oh and they love animals, They're both space geeks, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/pseuds/Curtashiism
Summary: Adam/Curtis bakery AU, featuring awkward nerd Curtis and grumpy bear Adam.
Relationships: Adam/Curtis (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Rocket-Shaped Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magoconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoconut/gifts).



> I can't believe I'm actually writing an Adurtis story before a Curtashi one! But I couldn't help it, they are too adorable together... and plus, my buddy Mago asked me. :D 3 This is for you, Mago, hope you enjoy the tooth rotting fluff.

Curtis liked his job. He liked the early hours- starting work at 5 A.M. meant he was usually free by the early afternoon. The physicality of baking, was nice; it worked his body while leaving his mind free to wander. And he liked that he could relax and listen to music or chat with his coworkers while idly rolling dough.

The kids were another wonderful part. Watching their little faces light up when he offered them a free cookie, or the way they’d yell in excitement when he showed them a completed birthday cake, always made his day. He even liked the shrill noises the others dreaded. To him, they sounded like pure happiness.

And he was lucky enough to have a great boss, too. Adam was easy to get along with as long as his rules were followed and no one screwed around, which Curtis always complied with. Adam might seem cranky, but only for people who didn’t understand his boundaries. Honestly, Curtis thought people were too hard on him. Even if Adam _had_ been that bad, he still would have been a godsend compared to Curtis’s old boss.

Iverson had been far too uptight and temperamental. More than once, he’d come into work in such an awful mood that he yelled at his employees all day and wrote them up for the tiniest imaginable infractions- shirts that were dirty (in a bakery!) or smoke breaks that lasted three minutes too long. Curtis dreaded any shifts he shared with Iverson, and only got through them by going out to drink with the others as soon as their shift was over.

The final straw had come when Iverson had written Curtis’s best friend up for “using too much yeast” on a loaf of rye bread, yelling at her until she finally put in her two weeks notice right then and there. And where Veronica went, Curtis followed. He’d held her tight as she cried, shaking with anger himself, and then promised they’d find a better job together.

Which led the pair to Adam’s Cosmic Bakery, which was, to their petty delight, located a mere two blocks from Iverson’s. Not only was Adam nicer, not only was the food better, but the space theme let Curtis show off his own nerdy interests. He liked improvising true to life designs on rocket-shaped cookies and making cakes in the likeness of the Crab Nebula.

There was just one problem, and his boss was the cause of it- for the opposite reason as his previous one. Before this, Curtis had never been the type to get crushes at work; normally he was good at keeping those lines separate. But something about those soft little smiles Adam gave when Curtis entertained the kids, or the way he’d excitedly show Curtis nearly every update NASA posted on their social media because he was the only one as enthusiastic as Adam was…

The way Adam had looked so touched at the Christmas party three months ago when Curtis had given him a limited edition model kit of the Space Shuttle Discovery… The way he’d reached out like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, opening and closing his mouth before pulling him for a tight hug that felt like being crushed in the best way…

Yeah, it was no wonder Veronica made at least one comment a day about Curtis having “caught feelings” for his damn boss. The only thing he _was_ surprised by was the fact that, if Veronica was to be believed, Adam had the same problem with Curtis. And why would adorable, nerdy Adam want someone like _him_? It couldn’t be right. Curtis was plain, average. He wasn’t bighearted like Shiro, he wasn’t funny like Lance, he wasn’t endearing like Keith, and he wasn’t sexy in the way any of them were.

“You have to be kidding me! Of course he likes you. He totally plays favorites with you,” Veronica said one day after Curtis pointed this out, and when Curtis looked startled, she shook her head. “I don’t mean preferential treatment. He’s good at treating everyone equally. But he likes you more than the rest of us combined! He’s not mean to us, but he’s not _nice_ like he is with you. You’re the only one he actually smiles at.”

“That’s not true!” Curtis stammered, shocked. “He talks to you guys about your day, and stuff that’s going on in your life. And he smiles when he says hi in the morning-”

“That’s just him being polite, Curt. He actually _likes_ talking to you.” Veronica grinned. “I’m sorry, but no one else would listen to your endless whining about not being allowed a pet at your apartment except someone who _likes_ you.”

“In my defense, what kind of landlord doesn’t even allow hamsters or guinea pigs? He wouldn’t even know they were there if he didn’t see them!” Curtis said as Veronica snickered. “Come on, maybe Adam just understands how important animals are. He loves his cats, he’d be pissed if he wasn’t allowed to have them. Oh, you should see them! They’re so cute, and he promised he’d invite me to celebrate Stardust’s first birthday-”

Eyebrow raised, Veronica asked, “He’s having a birthday party for his cat?”

Shaking his head, Curtis answered, “Not a party. Just… him and I celebrating with her-” He saw Veronica smirk, and huffed. “Oh, come on! What?”

“ _How_ can you be this oblivious?” Veronica asked. “That’s practically a date, Curtis! He isn’t inviting any of _us_ to this party. I doubt he even cares about the damn cat’s birthday! He just wants an excuse to spend time with you!”

“It’s not a date and he isn’t looking for an excuse! He just knows I love animals like he does! There’s no way he sees me that way, I’m just a coworker, and I’m like- I’m not anything special!” Curtis protested as Veronica openly laughed.

“You’re special to _him_. You’re the only one on his level of nerdiness- look, I’ll tell you what,” Veronica said as her laughter subsided. “Ask him for coffee. As a date. I guarantee you he’ll say yes. If he doesn’t, I will buy you lunch every day for a month.”

They made enough money to be able to afford rent and other basics comfortably, but definitely not enough to make such a wager lightly. To offer that, Veronica had to be absolutely _certain_. And she _was_ usually pretty good at reading people- she’d even predicted what a nightmare Iverson was going to be, right from their first day working at his bakery, while Curtis let his own naive optimism win out until the truth became undeniable.

Still… he had to ask. “Are you _sure_? What if he’s just happy to have someone to talk to, and he doesn’t actually feel the same way?”

“Positive,” she answered, dropping her teasing. “I wouldn’t push you if I wasn’t sure. I don’t want your heart to be broken.”

Curtis bit his lip, hesitating. “If you’re sure, I’ll try it,” he finally said.

—

One of Curtis’s biggest faults was his tendency to lose sight of the forest for the trees. It was simply too easy for him to get wrapped up in the little details. And once he did that, anxiety rooted itself. And once he got anxious, he spiraled, letting his fears dictate his thoughts and actions.

First he spent far too much time planning when and how he’d approach Adam alone. Then, when he tried that, he lost his nerve every time the conversation got the tiniest bit uncomfortable. He decided one day to bring in a coffee for Adam, then decided that would seem pathetic, like he was bribing the other, so decided against it. Then the next day, he felt too awkward without anything to offer him.

Veronica lost her patience with him after a month of this. “Curtis, you’re asking him out, not proposing marriage!” she scolded, tugging on his arm. “Get in his office and ask him out _now_ before you lose your nerve again!” And before he could do just that- again- she all but dragged Curtis into Adam’s office, cheerily calling, “Adam, Curtis has something important he wants to discuss with you!” Shoving Curtis inside, she closed the door behind her.

And then Curtis was left alone with Adam. “Uh,” he said, clearing his throat. His mind suddenly seemed blank, like his brain was no longer capable of formulating words. “Um.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

Veronica was right. He _wasn’t_ proposing marriage. Just asking Adam out on a date. Adam. Beautiful, sexy, sweet Adam who could probably have anyone he wanted… and therefore had no reason to want Curtis of all people. Adam who would definitely say no, who would definitely tell Curtis he was so sorry, but Curtis had clearly misinterpreted-

Adam’s voice got his attention again. “Curtis? I don’t want to rush you, but I do have someone coming in for a job interview in ten minutes.”

Curtis swallowed thickly. God, why was this so hard? He had never had this much trouble asking anyone out before, even when he knew it would end in rejection. “I guess I just… I’ve been thinking lately,” he said, wincing at his own words, and especially at the way they made Adam’s eyebrows knit together in worry, anticipating a “but” would follow. “I really like spending time with you, you know? You put up with the stupid things I say and do…” He laughed softly. “Like this. Right now. I’m being an idiot. I just- what I’m trying to say is: would you like to… to go on a date sometime? Coffee or whatever you want?” His face felt hot, and he looked at his shoes rather than meet Adam’s eyes.

No words came. Instead, a callused hand came to rest under his chin, gently tipping it upwards, and forcing him to meet Adam’s gaze. Curtis swallowed, looking at him, seeing the fondness there. His eyes were bright, a soft smile widening by the second. “I would love to,” he murmured, like it was the easiest, simplest thing he’d ever said.

Curtis leaned forward, unsure- should he kiss Adam? Was that too much at once? Should he hug instead?- But Adam made the decision for him, chuckling quietly as he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Curtis’s lips. “Saturday at 6, at the Italian place down the road?” Adam suggested, pulling back.

Curtis beamed, returning the kiss for the brief moment it lasted, and nodded. “That sounds perfect. I, uh- I’ll see you at lunch.” Giving a dorky wave that would have gotten him mocked by anyone _but_ Adam, Curtis turned around and exited, letting the door slide closed behind him.

Veronica was waiting for him in the kitchen, shaking her head in amusement. “I told you so. Now, for the next month I think I’ll take-”

“Hey! That wasn’t part of the deal!” Curtis mock-whined. “All I had to do was ask him.”

“Yeah, but now you’re all happy. Don’t I get credit for that?” She winked at him, and Curtis snorted.

“Fiiiiiine.” He let out an exaggerated sigh, but his face showed the truth. He was happy enough to buy her lunch for a _year_ if she wanted it. “But you can’t make fun of me when I show you pictures from Stardust’s birthday party.”

“No can do, I’m making fun of you no matter what,” Veronica deadpanned, smirking.

“Hmph.” Curtis grumbled, pulling out a rolling pin. “You’re lucky my crush just agreed to go on a date with me.”


End file.
